Long white clouds
|details = I have another erquest from the town official of Ambon. You previously surveyed an island to the south of the continent, didn't you... This apparently related to that request. What say you? Will you give it a try? If you will, gather supplies and set out for Ambon. |step1 = /Island where Tasman landed/Ambon/City Official/ Sorry again for asking so much of you. You see, there was acually more to the Tasman voyage. Tasman, who discovered Van Diemen's Land, sailed even further east from there. Eventually he ended up at a large island. There are some things written about that island in the sailor's journal I had you read before. Go have a look at it. |step2 = 1/That day in December/Ambon/City Official/ Have we run out of look? The large stretch of land we finally discovered was determined to be the southern portion of the New World by a sailor in the fleet from Antwerp. We also came into conflict with the indigenous people and lost four men in the battle. The fleet is going to change course to the north and continue the voyage... |step3 = /Land not yet investigated/Ambon/City Official/ The journal says that they were in the New World but later research proved this to be false. That was actually an island that they had discovered, but since then no one has provided a thorough survey of that island. According to the journal it seems like it could be dangerous, but I'm sure you will have no problem getting along with the indigenous people. I look forward to your report. |step4 = /Tradition of starting/Wanganui/Resident/ You're hear to survey the island? Well, I suppose you don't seem like a bad person. Let me start by telling you our legend. A sailor named Kupe was the first to arrive on this island. He supposedly came from a place called Hawaiki. Hawaiki means "the enernal land". |step5 = /Massive movement using canoes/Wanganui/Resident/ You're looking for Hawaiki? Sorry, I don't know where it is. But I do know that Kupe went back there and told everyone about this island. That's when our ancestors came over here in canoes. Everyone in town knows exactly which canoe their ancestors came over on too. I'm sure Hawaki is out there somewhere! |step6 = /Long white clouds/Wanganui/Rest House Master/ There are more details to this legend. For example, the person who first found this island wasn't Kupe. It was his wife, Hine-te-Aparangi. When she found the island she yelled, "Oh, clouds! Clouds! White clouds! Long, white clouds!". That is where this island got its name from. |stepfinal = Land of long white clouds/The Tasman Sea/outside Waganui (8300, 6580)/ Tasman discovered a large island during his voyage. There were indigenous people there and I was able to hear about their legend from them. I should assess the island and attach my findings to the report. |discoXP = 624 |cardXP = 312 |reportXP = 320 |reportfame = 105 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/An ancient dance/Search/3/Appraisal/5/Oceanic Languages/1/Poi |subQ2 = quest/Kupe's wooden lance/Search/9/Archaeology/11/Unlock/9/Kupe's wood spear |subQ3 = quest/Legendary canoe/Search/11/Archaeology/13/Unlock/11/Legendary Canoe |subQ4 = quest/Monster birds, again/Ecological Research/13/Biology/15/Oceanic Languages/1/Moa |subQ5 = map/Unfinished Map/Recognition/4/Geography/4///The Bay of Plenty |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Reaching Rapa Nui |landarea = |seaarea = The Tasman Sea }}